Sangre limpia
by Iss-bELL
Summary: Jóvenes mortífagos: Ilusión, Fortuna, Sangre limpia. Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Lucius, Barty, Karkarov, Rabastan, Rodolphus.
1. Chapter 1

Terminaron de cenar, Lucius dejó una generosa propina, y se aparecieron en casa de Narcissa.

Llamaron a la puerta y el elfo de ella les hizo pasar. Entraron al salón donde Bellatrix, Andrómeda y la madre de las tres los esperaban muy serias y estiradas, llegaban ligeramente más tarde de lo previsto.

Narcissa le dirigió una sonrisita nerviosa y él le guiñó un ojo casi imperceptiblemente como diciéndole que no se preocupara.

-Buenas noches.- saludó educadamente Lucius besando la mano de las tres.

Al momento, tras unos breves comentarios, las tres sonreían satisfechas. Narcissa no pudo más que sentirse orgullosa por la mano que tenía él para tratar con las personas.

Por fin se despidió de todas para volver a su propia casa.

-Mañana querida, serás Narcissa Malfoy.- Ella sonrió contenta mientras él le besaba la frente.

Bellatrix vio salir a Lucius Malfoy, era muy buen partido, lástima que él solo tuviera ojos para la dulce Cissy.

…………………………………….

Al día siguiente en la mansión de las chicas Black, todos se preparaban para la ceremonia.

Las tres hermanas salieron a la vez al vestíbulo alegremente iluminado.

Narcissa vestía una túnica blanca con escote cuadrado y tirantes gruesos de seda. Se ajustaba debajo del pecho y caía elegantemente hasta rozar el suelo.

Su largo pelo rubio estaba cuidadosamente ondulado y decorado con pequeñísimas flores blancas entretejidas formando un delicado velo que la envolvía.

Su imagen cortaba la respiración.

Bella llevaba una túnica negra de satén, ajustada, con un gran escote en pico, que dejaba adivinar más que ver, su delgada pero sinuosa figura.

Su atuendo se completaba con una capa fina, de la misma tela, con una capucha que sujetaba con horquillas a la parte más alta de un elegante moño. Los labios pintados de un color oscuro.

Arrebatadora como siempre, pero de forma muy distinta a su hermana.

Andrómeda llevaba su pelo castaño semirecogido. Apenas iba pintada. Y llevaba una túnica morada con escote redondo, sencilla pero elegante.

Estaba guapa, pero era con diferencia la menos llamativa de las tres.

La boda se celebraría allí. La casa estaba decorada con azucenas y nomeolvides.

Pavos reales de verdad estaban sueltos por el jardín. Había música en directo, y todos los invitados iban vestidos de gala.

Además de las dos familias, habían sido invitados a la boda, el nuevo grupo de amigos de los novios.

Unidos por sus ideas políticas, se habían afiliado al grupo de un joven revolucionario que luchaba por la importancia de la pureza de sangre. El líder indiscutible, a pesar de tener tan solo unos diez años más que los mayores de ellos, los llamaba sus mortífagos.

Era un mago poderoso, y todos tenían grandes esperanzas en lograr progresos para su causa.

Barty Crouch se acercó a la novia. -Estas encantadora Narcissa, Lucius es un hombre muy afortunado.- Ella sonrió. -Parejas como vosotros es lo que hace falta en este momento. Gente joven con ganas de defender nuestros derechos de sangre.- siguió el chico de cabellos pajizos. Ella dio las gracias educadamente, pero se alejó de él, ese no era día para hablar de política.

Barty era hijo de un importante cargo del ministerio de magia, sus ideas, en contra de las de su padre, de momento eran un secreto para su familia, así que cuando estaba con ellos, era uno de los más fanáticos mortífagos.

Andrómeda hablaba animadamente con su primo favorito. Sirius Black, que en ese momento le contaba una graciosa anécdota, era con diferencia el más divertido de la familia.

Al lado de ellos, Regulus, el hermano de Sirius, puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Maduraría alguna vez su hermano mayor?

Siempre había sido el más serio de los dos. No se llevaban nada bien, eran como la noche y el día, Sirius era el guapo y ocurrente. Él era el inteligente, y aunque solo tenía catorce años, era en el que sus padres tenían esperanzas de futuro, después de todo ya se sabía en que casa habían puesto a su hermano, ¿qué se podía esperar de un Griffindor?

Dos invitados nuevos llegaron a la fiesta, los hermanos Lestrange. Rabastan y Rodolphus.

Ambos eran miembros recientes de los mortífagos. Los ojos de Rodolphus buscaron rápidamente a Bellatrix, era menor que ella, pero estaba perdidamente enamorado desde la primera vez que la vio.

Rabastan, por su parte buscaba a la protagonista del día, Cissa era la que mejor le caía del grupo.

Pronto las encontraron, los cuatro hablaban y reían felizmente, cuando el último de los invitados salió al jardín.

Igor Karkarov los saludó felicitando a Narcissa con una sonrisa en la que no participaban sus fríos ojos. Hablaba de forma muy afectada y melosa, y cuando se fue, los hermanos Lestrange soltaron una risita a la que se unieron las chicas.

Pero alguien miraba al recién llegado sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. ¿Quién sería? Era tan alto, y su perilla rizada lo hacía tan interesante…

-Drómeda si tienes algo en contra de sentarte a ver la boda de tu hermana podemos dar un paseo, pero lo de fingir que te han echado un petrificus totalus está un poco anticuado.- rió su primo al ver que no respondía.

Ella rió todavía saliendo de ese pequeño paréntesis, todos los invitados se habían sentado y no se había dado ni cuenta.

-Eso te gustaría a ti, escaquearte, pero hay que cumplir primito…- Sirius se rió echando su flequillo hacia atrás con un movimiento de cabeza.

Se sentaron y la estancia quedó en silencio para presenciar la ceremonia.


	2. Chapter 2

Varios meses pasaron.

Lucius y Narcissa ya vivían juntos en una impresionante mansión, regalo del padre de él.

Bellatrix daba vueltas por el salón como un león enjaulado; estaba en casa de su hermana porque esa noche la reunión con el señor oscuro se celebraba en la vivienda.

Lord Voldemort, la simple mención de su nombre la hacía temblar, iba a estar allí. Pisando el mismo lugar donde vivía sangre de su sangre.

Estaba nerviosa por su llegada, era un grandísimo honor, nunca lo había visto en persona, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros.

Y estaba orgullosa de que fuera allí donde se celebrara el encuentro.

……….

La hora llegó.

El salón se había llenado de personas. Sus más cercanos seguidores debían estar ahí.

Pero Él no había llegado.

La gran puerta de la habitación se abrió sin previo aviso, y el salón quedó súbitamente en silencio.

Bella lo miró.

Era un hombre alto, delgado, de manos con dedos sobrenaturalmente largos.

Su piel era completamente blanca, sin rastro de vida, sino por las pequeñas venas azules que ésta, en su claridad, dejaba entrever.

Su cabeza, libre de pelo, y el resto de sus facciones, tenían la textura de haber sido esculpidos en cera.

Sus ojos rasgados y oscuros, desprendían un claro resplandor rojo.

Su simple visión imponía respeto.

Inconscientemente, mientras él avanzaba, todo el mundo daba un paso hacia atrás.

Todo el mundo menos Bellatrix, que se adelantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Él la miró unos segundos, haciendo que todo su ser se contrajera de repente, aunque nada de esto se notó desde el exterior, era una experta oclumática.

Voldemort siguió avanzando hasta ponerse delante de todos sus mortífagos.

Algunos le eran conocidos, otros no. Pero esa noche los había reunido a todos.

Empezó a hablar con una voz fría, casi en un susurro.

Sus palabras, acerca de una revolución para instaurar un nuevo orden mágico por jerarquías según pureza de sangre, llenaban sus oídos y avivaban sus corazones como la más seductora de las melodías.

Ese era el momento de luchar por sus ideales, por un mundo mejor.

Cuando se acercaba el final del discurso, los ojos de todos sin excepción, brillaban con fuerzas renovadas.

Les preguntó si estaban dispuestos a relevarse, por supuesto todos lo estaban.

Les preguntó si confiaban en él para guiar sus actos hasta conseguir sus objetivos. Confiaban.

-Acudiréis a mi llamada siempre que requiera vuestra presencia.-

-Acudiremos.-

-Juráis fidelidad de por vida a esta causa, y por tanto a mí.-

-Juramos.-

Esa noche, todos fueron marcados con la marca tenebrosa.

-Hoy mis mortífagos es un gran día. Juntos lograremos lo que nos propongamos.-

Un fuerte aplauso puso fin al discurso.

Esa noche se celebró una gran fiesta en la mansión de los Malfoy.

Ese día era una fecha importante, era el nacimiento de algo nuevo. Y era el principio de una vida entera de servicio, aunque nadie pensaba así en ese instante.

………………………..


	3. Chapter 3

-El señor tenebroso necesita seguidores dentro de Hogwarts.- le decía Barty Crouch apasionadamente.

-Es una misión importante Rabastan. En vez de protestar, deberías estar orgulloso de que confíe en nosotros para algo de esa índole.- siguió.

-No es que menosprecie el trabajo que nos han dado, y mucho menos se me ocurriría tratar de convencerlo de que se ha equivocado.

Pero no puedo evitar creer que nos aparta de **la acción** porque somos los más jóvenes. Parece que pensara que no estamos preparados.- Trató de explicarse Rabastan.

-Pues si el señor oscuro cree que nos falta preparación, será que necesitamos entrenarnos más.- le contestó Crouch duramente.

-¡Vamos anímate! Va a ser igual que el año pasado.- Añadió sonriendo de pronto. - Estudiando magia oscura en la sala común de Slytherin.-

Rabastan Lestrange no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez.

Por muy adulto que intentara parecer para conquistar a Narcissa, había que reconocer que echaba de menos el recién acabado colegio.

Pronto habían formado un pequeño grupo de Slytherin, dispuestos a aprender todo lo que pudieran enseñarles, para servir al señor tenebroso cuando acabaran Hogwarts.

La mayoría eran de sexto y séptimo, pero había uno muy joven.

Con sólo catorce años, Regulus A. Black era uno de los que más rápido evolucionaban.

Y Barty estaba especialmente emocionado con la idea de educar en artes oscuras a un muchacho de tan temprana edad.

Era inteligente, pero sabía acatar órdenes. Sería un buen mortífago. Su señor estaría orgulloso cuando acabara con su educación.

………………………………………………

Andrómeda no paraba de pensar en Igor Karkarov. Sí, por fin había conseguido que su hermana le dijera el nombre sin llegar a parecer demasiado interesada.

Pero Narcissa era Narcissa, y en seguida se dio cuenta de que tanto interés por ese hombre al que solo había visto una vez, era por algo.

Lo habló con Lucius, quien coincidió con ella en que sería buena influencia, para su hermana, estar en contacto con gente del bando ganador en la guerra que los años iban acercando sin remedio.

Las cosas iban muy bien políticamente. Cada vez, Voldemort, lograba más y más seguidores, con ayuda de los mortífagos.

Así que a menudo, hacían grandes celebraciones por los éxitos y por el futuro.

Esa noche había fiesta, y Narcissa invitó a su hermana, diciéndole que Igor estaría allí.

Estas festividades siempre eran más o menos parecidas.

Primero el discurso del Señor oscuro que animaba el espíritu y la euforia.

Luego empezaban a beber y a comer de los más exquisitos manjares que jamás escaseaban, ya que, la mayoría de los seguidores de Voldemort, eran miembros de ricas y respetadas familias.

Al final, cuando estaban todos en diferentes estados de jubilosa embriaguez, comenzaba la caza de muggles, que emocionaba a unos más que a otros, pero a todos divertía.

Al atardecer, Drómeda se apareció en casa de su hermana, donde estaba también Bellatrix.

Irían juntas al gran jardín privado de Nott, uno de los mortífagos más antiguos y cercanos al Señor, que era donde tendría lugar la reunión.

……………….

La noche estaba en su máximo apogeo, los cócteles de licores mágicos con gotas de félix felicius subían rápido, haciendo que todos perdieran bastante la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

Una gran masa de gente estaba en el centro, en una frenética pero lenta danza, fruto de los efectos de la bebida.

A la derecha, otro grupo, había acorralado a una familia muggle y se divertían lanzándoles diferentes maldiciones y viendo cómo se asustaban.

Bella acababa de lanzar un espectacular cruciatus al padre, un conjunto de frías risas la coreaban, cuando Rodolphus, con unas cuantas copas de más, se lanzó hacia ella.

Bellatrix, antes de perderse entre las sombras con el mayor de los Lestrange, miró a los ojos a Voldemort, quien sonrió para sí mientras no perdía detalle de cómo el otro la arrinconaba contra la pared y empezaba una frase de amor que Bella no le dejó acabar.

Solo dos personas, no participaban de la fiebre general, Igor y Andrómeda habían salido a pasear cuando los demás empezaron a beber.

Él le contaba por qué se había unido al grupo cuando aparentemente no tenía nada que ver con los demás.

Era mucho más escurridizo que los otros, así había aprendido a sobrevivir. Por eso no le gustaba perder el control de sí mismo en ningún momento.

La mediana de las hermanas Black, lo escuchaba muy interesada, y lo miraba embobada.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más le gustaba.

……………………………..

En Hogwarts, los dos mortífagos de dieciocho años, estaban en la sala común, sin sospechar que no habían asistido a la última fiesta.

Rabastan dormía.

Bartemius, jugaba a hacer girar una pluma sobre la afilada punta, mientras pensaba en silencio.

No se daba cuenta de que una par de ojos negros, lo vigilaban desde la verde penumbra de una de las escaleras que llevaba a los dormitorios.

Regulus lo observaba. Era una suerte que hubieran enviado a algunos de ellos a entrenarlos.

El castaño tenía menos paciencia, pero el del pelo rubio paja, era un excelente profesor.

De repente, el vigilante fue descubierto por el vigilado.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado Reg?- susurró Barty para no despertar a su compañero.

-Bajé a ver si estaba aquí mi libro de transformaciones, que no lo encuentro.- mintió el muchacho.

Barty sonrió.

-Has aprendido bien a cerrar tu mente ¿eh? Bien hecho chico-

Regulus también le sonrió.

……………………………..


	4. Chapter 4

Drómeda veía a Igor cada muy poco tiempo. Encajaban a la perfección aunque se llevaran trece años y fueran muy diferentes.

Él no dejaba de sorprenderse por lo puro y fresco de la personalidad de ella en comparación con sus hermanas, lo cual era aún más curioso dado el grado de parecido físico que existía entre Bellatrix y Andrómeda.

Ella, por su parte, estaba simplemente enamorada de sus rasgos tan poco ingleses, de su forma de hablar tan correcta y distinguida y del alo de misterio que desprendía.

Ese día había ido a una fiesta privada de un amigo íntimo de él que trabajaba en Dumstrang.

Bailaban lentamente, él con movimientos amplios, correctos y precisos, ella, simplemente disfrutando, contagiaba de felicidad a los que pasaban a su lado.

No podía dejar de sentir una gran admiración por su forma de ser y de actuar y lo miraba sin disimularlo.

Él se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo bonita que era y de lo bien que habían encajado.

-Estoy muy a gusto en tu compañía Andrómeda.- y esta vez sus ojos participaban en su expresión.

-A mí también me gusta mucho estar contigo.- contestó ella a quien no había pasado desapercibida la diferencia.

Y respaldada por la idea de que había conseguido sacarle la primera sonrisa auténtica que recordaba, se acercó a él tímidamente.

Él paro el baile sonriéndole y se dirigió al jardín, para allí, besar los labios de la hermana mediana de las Black, la más encantadora, la más sincera, el alma más pura e inocente.

……………………………………………….

Narcissa despertó.

Los rayos de sol entraban a raudales por el balcón de plata y cristal de su dormitorio.

Se incorporó en la cama y, mirándose al espejo de su tocador que quedaba justo enfrente, arregló un poco su magnífica cabellera rubia y lanzó una mirada satisfecha a su reflejo.

En ese momento, Lucius entró en el dormitorio, seguido por el elfo doméstico que llevaba la bandeja del desayuno, y la besó sentándose a su lado.

-Buenos días.- le dijo con amor.

-Que temprano te has despertado hoy.- le sonrió ella mientras él le apartaba un mechón rubio de su blanca frente.

-Así he podido encargar que nos trajeran el desayuno a la cama. Gracias querida.- Le dijo mientras le pasaba la taza de café que el elfo acababa de llenar.

-Pues me parece una idea maravillosa.-

Vivían felices, unidos y enamorados, algo que parece extremadamente fácil si vives entre galeones y joyas talladas por duendes, pero que en realidad no lo es tanto.

………………………………………….

Rabastan estaba harto de estar dentro de Hogwarts, su hermano siempre le escribía contándole las emocionantes misiones que tenía allá afuera y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse en segundo plano para siempre.

No podía compartir sus pensamientos con su compañero, porque Barty siempre defendía que había que acatar las órdenes del señor oscuro con orgullo y lealtad.

Y por esto se sentía cada vez más solo y abandonado.

Ya llevaban dos años y medio trabajando como profesores en Hogwarts para así tener acceso a los estudiantes, es decir, cumpliendo a rajatabla las órdenes que recibieron en un principio. Era hora de buscar la forma de salir de allí.

Escribió a su hermano diciéndole que hablase con Voldemort para recomendarlo para otra clase de misiones, y sorprendentemente funcionó.

A las pocas semanas encontraron la forma de que saliera de Hogwarts sin resultar muy sospechoso.

Barty tuvo la ocasión de salir también de su trabajo en el colegio de magia, era más fácil sacar a dos que a uno sin levantar sospechas de los otros profesores haciendo por ejemplo que fingieran pelearse y ser así expulsados, pero Barty dijo que prefería quedarse hasta acabar ese año.

Su pequeño proyecto, el mejor de sus alumnos, este año acababa por fin el colegio, y después haberse sabido que Sirius, su hermano mayor, se había unido a la orden del fénix, no podía dejar que éste saliera de Hogwarts sin su protección.

-Serás grande Regulus.- Le decía una tarde después de uno de los duros entrenamientos de oposición a maldiciones.

-Tienes ya una base en artes oscuras que muchos hubieran querido justo antes de tener que salir al mundo. Has aprendido muy deprisa, y eres fuerte y perseverante.

Y a pesar de tu juventud, y perdóname por recordártelo, de la mala influencia de tu hermano, tienes muy claras tu ideas, lo cuál es digno de admiración.

Sí, serás muy grande.-

-Gracias maestro.- Sonrió el muchacho.

-Pero Sirus ya no es parte de mi familia desde que fue a vivir con ese Potter.- Escupió Regulus, y Barty le sonrió orgulloso.

-Y en cuanto a mi preparación, gracias de verdad por estos años, porque no lo hubiera conseguido sin usted.- le dijo seriamente.

Barty puso la mano encima del hombro del muchacho, que ya quedaba a su altura. -Por ti han valido la pena Reg.-

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos.

Había sido una suerte haberse encontrado, para Regulus, por la ocasión de tener alguien de quien aprender y en quien fijarse para evolucionar, además de ser un gran apoyo.

Para Barty, porque había educado al joven con la atención y el reconocimiento que su padre nunca tuvo hacia él. Era algo que necesitaba y sabía que con nadie habría sido tan reconfortante como con Regulus.

Y pareció lo más natural, como las miles de conversaciones que habían tenido, cuando Regulus se le acercó titubeante y Barty besó sus labios un segundo.

Se miraron de nuevo, nada había cambiado, porque era eso lo que habían sentido todo el tiempo, porque ese beso, y todos los que siguieron, fueron como una palabra de reconocimiento, como una sonrisa orgullosa, como una palmada de ánimo, como una firme decisión, como una mirada de complicad durante la clase, como una relajada risa por un comentario que solo ellos entendían.

Porque ese pequeño roce, y los más intensos que siguieron, eran parte de esa mutua admiración y reconocimiento, eran parte de esa relación tan parecida y distinta a la de un padre y su hijo, y eran la prueba de lo que sintieron casi desde el principio: que los unía algo más allá de todo.

……………………………………………………..


	5. Chapter 5

Hoy había una reunión, un nuevo grupo de jóvenes, empezaría su vida al servicio de Lord Voldemort.

Las risas de los allí congregados resonaban en la sala, sin embargo Rabastan estaba serio y taciturno.

Llevaba unos meses trabajando con los demás, pero adrenalina y la euforia que corrían por sus venas, mientras doblegaba a sucios muggles a su voluntad, se veían enturbiadas por un amargo sentimiento.

Y es que estar en contacto con los demás mortífagos, también significaba tener que ser testigo a todas horas de lo feliz que era su amada Narcissa con otro hombre.

Tenía que decirle algo, pero no era capaz.

Si le hubieran preguntado hace tres años qué era más fácil, si matar a una persona o confesarle sus sentimientos a una mujer, no hubiera dudado que responder, sin embargo ahora estaba claro que hablar con Cissy era mucho más complicado.

El señor tenebroso pidió silencio y fue llamando y analizando uno a uno a los aspirantes a mortífago.

En su juicio se basaba el futuro de los muchachos, si eran fuertes le servirían, sino morirían allí mismo.

Cuando asesinaron al primero de ellos, muchos de los otros empezaron a temblar, pero Regulus estaba tranquilo, y la sonrisa no desapareció de la cara de Barty que tenía una mano apoyada en su hombro.

Cuando por fin fue llamado al lado del Lord, tras jurar fidelidad, se le encomendó su misión, el muchacho sería un infiltrado en la orden del fénix.

Su mentor no cabía en sí de orgullo, y cuando la ceremonia acabó lo recibió con un gran abrazo.

La fiesta comenzó. A medida que iba avanzando, el alcohol nublaba los sentidos, y la temperatura del ambiente iba subiendo.

Andrómeda, que había aceptado ir a la reunión esa noche, estaba en un sofá con Igor, que por una vez no parecía acordarse de guardar las formas.

Bella se acercaba peligrosamente a su señor, sabía que se jugaba la vida, pero la atraía como un imán.

Él solo la besó mordiendo brevemente sus voluptuosos labios y la rechazó riendo. Ella acabó de nuevo en brazos de Rodolphus, que la acogió gustoso.

Barty y Regulus tras besarse apasionadamente, acaparando dos o tres miradas curiosas, se habían perdido por algún dormitorio de la mansión donde estaban.

Rabastan se iba confiando más y más. Tras unas cuantas copas, y animado por el murmullo de sexo que reinaba en la habitación, consiguió aproximarse a la mujer a la que Lucius acababa de dejar sola un momento.

Intentó acercarse, pero ella se alejó amablemente, sin dejar de sonreírle para que no se sintiera mal.

Era el momento de irse, pero no estaba muy sobrio y volvió a intentarlo besándola. Narcissa trató apartarse pero Rabastan se lo impidió.

Al momento una mano de largos dedos se cerró alrededor de su cuello apartándolo de ella.

Lucius lo miraba fijamente clavándole la punta de la varita en la mejilla.

-No te acerques a ella Lestrange. Esta vez pase porque no eres consciente de lo que haces, pero no te atrevas a volver a tocarla sin su consentimiento.-

Rabastan tragó saliva y asintió, el hombre lo soltó por fin y el joven se retiró rápidamente uniéndose a otro grupo que, como era ya costumbre, torturaba muggles.

Estaba tan furioso, que la maldición que echó dejó a uno de ellos convulsionando horriblemente y echando espuma por la boca.

El corro rió, y una risa fría se unió a las demás. Rabastan giró la cabeza para sonreirle a Bellatrix, pero la risa era de otra Black.

Igor contemplaba con un escalofrío la cruel risa que acababa de brotar de los labios de su dulce Drómeda.

………………………………………………….

Era medio día y Lucius estaba comiendo con su esposa antes de irse tres días a una misión especial que le había encomendado el señor tenebroso.

Estaban más serios de lo habitual por tener que separarse, pero ambos hacían un esfuerzo por no entristecer al otro.

_No deja de mover la comida en el plato_, pensaba él.

-Querida, ¿te ocurre algo?- Narcissa lo miró, enrojeció brevemente y sonrió.

-Iba a decírtelo cuando volvieras pero me has pillado.- dijo mordiéndose el labio. -Estoy embarazada.-

La cara de él cambió radicalmente de ligera preocupación a inmensa alegría. Ella rió.

-¡Eso es maravilloso!- gritó Lucius levantándose y abrazándola.

-Lo sé cariño.- sonrió Narcissa, pero algo la preocupaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó él sentándose y sentándola encima suya.

-¿Correrá peligro el bebé con la vida que llevamos? ¿Y si le pasa algo malo? No me lo perdonaría nunca.-

-No corre ningún riesgo, será sangre limpia. Y para cuando crezca la guerra estará ganada amor. Además, yo nunca dejaría que nada malo os ocurriera, ni a ti, ni al bebé. Ni a mí. Te lo prometo Cissy.-

Ella lo miró mientras una lágrima caía por su bello rostro, sin embargo le sonrió.

-Lo sé. Te quiero Lucius.-

-Y yo a ti Narcissa.- dijo él besándole la frente.

-Cuídate amor.- le dijo ella antes de despedirlo.

…………………………………………………..


	6. Chapter 6

Ese día ella había decidido ir con él a la misión que el señor oscuro le había encomendado. Iban a atacar un poblado muggle. Igor le había permitido ir, en cuanto viera como era en realidad las cosas, volvería a ser ella misma y dejaría de comportarse de la forma oscura y macabra que llevaba adoptando estos últimos meses.

Ella no mató a nadie, eso era verdad, pero podía oír su risa tras la máscara que le habían prestado, y cuando al final del día ella le confesó que estaba pensando en unirse a los mortífagos, empezó a darse cuenta de la mala influencia que realmente había sido para ella.

-Tú no eres así Andrómeda. Tú eres diferente a nosotros, tú eres luz, el trabajo sucio debemos llevarlo a cabo otra clase de personas.-

-No me digas como soy o no soy. Me gusta vuestra forma de actuar, ¿tú crees que quedándome sentada al margen voy a conseguir cambiar algo? A vuestro lado me he dado cuenta de la importante tarea que es limpiar el mundo mágico. Ahora se que es necesario poner a los más débiles donde deben estar, debajo nuestra.- le dijo ella entusiasmada. -Juntos, querido, podemos llegar a la cima del mundo, ¿es que no lo entiendes?- susurró sensualmente acercándose.

Pero Karkarov se apartó espantado. ¿Qué había hecho con ella? Nunca debió acercarse a algo tan puro. La habían contaminado, se había vuelto como las demás mortífagas.

Tenía que hacer algo para recuperarla. De pronto se le ocurrió un plan.

Y empezó a seguirle el juego a la mujer. Tenía que conseguir que viera algo tan fuerte que recuperara sus antiguos valores.

Ella había hecho que él empezara a dudar incluso que el haberse hecho mortífago fuera la solución a nada, ella le había hecho comprender que en realidad todos eran personas que merecían vivir. No podía dejar que ahora ella perdiera eso que había dado la vuelta a todas las creencias de él hasta el momento de conocerla.

La llevaría a las mazmorras donde encerraban a los prisioneros. Iba a ser un fuerte golpe para Drómeda, porque hasta los más seguros temblaban cuando se les mandaba bajar allí a algún muggle, pero era necesario.

Bajó con ella allí, el olor a suciedad y a sangre reseca era insoportable. Allí los torturaban simplemente por diversión hasta que morían.

Era un espectáculo sobrecogedor, ya a penas cabían en las celdas, pero aún así seguían metiendo a personas. Estaban sucios, desnutridos, y tenían horribles heridas por todo el cuerpo, unos cojos, otros ciegos.

Andrómeda reaccionó rápidamente llevándose las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar. Igor la abrazó. -Perdóname, tenías que entenderlo. Esto no es un juego, pequeña, es algo terrible. Tú me hiciste verlo a mí, tenía que hacer que volvieras.- le susurraba, pero la joven se apartó de él espantada.

-¡Tú formas parte de esto! ¡Sois monstruos!- le gritó fuera de sí totalmente asustada. ¿Cómo había podido parecerle atractiva la idea de unirse a ellos siquiera un instante? Ella también era un monstruo... Comenzó a llorar furiosamente y empezó a salir de la mazmorra cuando una mano se cerró sobre su pierna.

Miró al suelo a su derecha, una mujer muy anciana la había agarrado a través de los barrotes. Intentó soltarse gritando espantada.

-Por favor…- le decía la mujer con una voz muy débil.

Drómeda se apiadó de ella y se agachó para ponerse a su altura, uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado por una horrible quemadura y un escalofrío recorrió a la joven Black.

-Voy a morirme.- le dijo tranquilamente. -Tienes buen corazón, puedo verlo. Y necesito que me hagas un favor.-

La muchacha la miró sin entender, si iba a morir ¿qué podía necesitar de ella? Sin embargo asintió.

-Dios te bendiga. Mira, necesito que encuentres a mi hijo. Se llama Ted Tonks, y vive en el pueblo de aquí al lado. Dile simplemente que me han cogido y que he muerto, que no me busque. ¿Lo harás?-

-Sí señora, no se preocupe.- le contestó Andrómeda sin poder evitar que le temblara la voz.

-No me preocupo.- dijo ella sonriendo. Y la joven sintió como la mano que la tenía sujeta todavía, se aflojaba, y la mujer moría con una sonrisa en la cara, sin moverse del sitio, pues estaba sujeta por los cuerpos de los otros cautivos moribundos de su celda.

………………………………………………………………

-¿Me ha mandado llamar señor?-

-Sí, Bellatrix acércate.- Estaba sentado en un sillón de piel de dragón verde, lo cuál acentuaba su aspecto de serpiente. Sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en ella y su lengua se movió con rapidez delineando sus finísimos labios.

A Bella la recorrió un escalofrío, siempre la misma reacción bajo esa espeluznante pero atrayente mirada.

-Sé que tienes deseos hacia mí.- Le dijo sin dejar de observarla.

Bellatrix estaba impaciente, nunca se le dio bien esperar, pero sabía que en ese momento no debía dejarse llevar por la impulsividad, o lo estropearía todo.

-Sin embargo debes tener claro, que jamás podrás siquiera soñar en conseguirme.-

-Nunca osaría hacerlo señor.- dijo la mortífaga apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y bajando la cabeza.

-Mentirosa.- siseó él. -_¡Crucio!_- Los gritos de la mayor de las Black resonaron contra las paredes de la habitación. Súbitamente la maldición cesó.

-Le pido perdón mi lord. No puedo evitarlo, es un deseo demasiado poderoso.-

Voldemort se levantó y la cogió fuertemente de la cara haciéndole daño. -E inalcanzable.- le susurró.

-Lo sé.- dijo ella.

-¡No me contestes!- Rugió él cruzándole la cara para a continuación besarla. Bellatrix estaba prácticamente fuera de control pero, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió controlarse.

Pero cuando el lord rasgó la túnica negra de ella para poder así recorrer cada centímetro de piel con sus largas uñas, Bella dejó de pensar y empezó a responder a las caricias de su amo. Él no la detuvo.

A las pocas horas, la mortífaga arreglaba sus ropas con un golpe de varita y comenzaba a vestirse mientras Voldemort la observaba completamente vestido y sentado de nuevo en su sillón.

-He disfrutado contigo, pero sé que no confundirás las cosas después de todo, ya no eres una adolescente.-

-Por supuesto. Gracias mi lord.- dijo la mujer besando el bajo de su túnica.

-Puedes irte.- Bellatrix hizo una reverencia y avanzó unos pasos hacia atrás antes de darse la vuelta para salir.

-Y Bella…-

-¿Si mi lord?-

-Deberías casarte con Lestrange.-

-Ya pensaba hacerlo señor.- contestó ella antes de salir de la sala. Él sonrió satisfecho.

………………………………………………………………..


	7. Chapter 7

Narcissa estaba sentada en el jardín. Lucius no estaba, últimamente había tenido varias misiones en el extranjero, aunque siempre se las arreglaba para volver a casa un rato de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que su mujer y su futuro hijo se encontraran bien.

Dobby, el nuevo elfo que habían comprado estaba dentro de la casa limpiando las alfombras y los tapices.

Se oyó una detonación, y la señora de la casa supo que alguien había llegado. -¡Lucius!- gritó llena de alegría y, olvidando por un momento que tenían elfo doméstico, corrió ella misma a abrir la gran cancela anti-apariciones que protegía la mansión.

Pero no era su marido, sino Rabastan Lestrange. Aunque la rubia intentó disimular la decepción que acababa de hacerse con su alma, al muchacho no le pasó desapercibido que no se alegraba mucho de verlo, sin embargo sonrió y lo mismo hizo ella.

-Rabastan, qué sorpresa. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- saludó Narcissa dejándolo entrar.

-Quería hablar contigo, sino te viene muy mal.-

-¡Oh no, en absoluto! Pasa, pasa.- dijo ella indicando que pasara al jardín, sin embargo el joven no se movió.

-¿Lucius no está verdad?- La mujer lo miró extrañada.

-Es que lo que quiero decirte es privado.- añadió él. El primer impulso de ella fue echarlo, pero toda su vida la habían educado para ser amable y agradable con los de su clase y el chico era de muy buena familia.

-No está, puedes hablarme con confianza.- le dijo al fin. Rabastan y Narcissa pasaron al jardín y se sentaron alrededor de la fina mesa de hierro blanca en la que antes estaba ella.

-Cissy. Llevo enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi.-

-Pero Rabastan yo…-

-No. Ya sé que tú no, pero déjame acabar.- Narcissa asintió. –Yo sé que tú amas a tu marido, pero hoy que no está, si tan solo pudieras acostarte conmigo hoy. Ya sé que lo que te pido es injusto.- se apresuró a decir. -Pero no sabes lo obsesionado que estoy contigo, y solo con eso ya aguantaría para no volver a molestarte nunca más. Te pido eso, sólo una vez. Por favor.-

Ella esperó, pero él ya había acabado de hablar. Entre la gente de su clase, no era una petición rara. A menudo los que estaban casados tenían amantes, y muchas de las fiestas de los mortífagos terminaban en orgía, pero Narcissa estaba profundamente enamorada de Lucius, y no quería estar con nadie más.

-No Rabastan. Lo siento, pero ya te dije una vez que no y no he cambiado de parecer.-

Él intentó acercarse como la otra vez, pero ella se separó, firme en su decisión.

-He dicho que no. Ahora por favor, vete y déjame sola.-

-¿Cómo has podido rechazarme dos veces?- dijo él avanzando hacia ella mientras Narcissa retrocedía. -Sólo te he pedido una vez, y te atreves a echarme de tu casa…-

Había locura en sus ojos y ella empezó a asustarse seriamente. -Rabastan…- intentó tranquilizarlo, pero él la cogió del cuello contra un árbol, sus delicados pies no llegaban al suelo y se estaba ahogando, pensó que ahí moriría, porque no podía gritar, y no llevaba su varita, pero entonces el muchacho la soltó.

Apenas le dio tiempo a sentirse aliviada por poder volver a respirar, cuando Rabastan se echó sobre ella y mientras le sujetaba ambos brazos con una mano, con la otra empezó a buscar bajo su vestido. Ella empezó a gritar llamando a Lucius y luego, entrando en razón al comprender que su marido no podía oírla y que el muchacho no pensaba detenerse, empezó a llamar a Dobby, pero este tampoco acudía.

Empezó a llorar mientras el joven seguía sin piedad, hiriéndola al embestir contra ella, a lo lejos escuchó una voz que la llamaba, pero no contestó, pensó que la imaginaba. Hasta que fue consciente de unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban a la escena.

Rabastan, demasiado encolerizado para razonar, ni siquiera intentó disimular o defenderse, cuando la mano de Lucius se cerró sobre su cuello y lo lanzó lejos de Narcissa.

El muchacho rodó unos cuantos metros por el suelo hasta que la mesa de hierro lo frenó, desde allí miró a Lucius con los ojos entrecerrados de odio, mientras una gota de sangre salía entre el pelo y cruzaba el lateral de su cara. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y cuando la retiró estaba llena igualmente de sangre.

-¡¿Cómo has entrado aquí?! ¡¿Cómo has podido acercarte a ella?!-

Rabastan rió. -Ella me abrió la puerta, y no intentó apartarme, yo creo que le estaba gustando.- Lucius le dio una patada en la cara, olvidando que eran magos. Pero a continuación sacó la varita y clavó la punta en su cuello.

-Cómo te has atrevido a tocarla gusano asqueroso…- la voz de Lucius era ya apenas un susurro, y se quebraba al hablar, Rabastan lo miró y vio que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de furia e impotencia.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_- el cuerpo sin vida de Rabastan Lestrange, calló sobre la hierba manchándola de sangre.

-¡Dobby!- gritó entonces el rubio. El elfo apareció retorciéndose las manos, y lanzó un gritito al ver al cadáver.

-El amigo del amo ha muerto.- dijo abriendo mucho sus grandes ojos.

-¡Cállate!- dijo pegándole. -¿Dónde estabas eh? ¡Estaban agrediendo a mi esposa!-

El elfo bajó las orejas arrepentido y asustado. -Dobby lo siente, Dobby no se dio cuenta. Dobby malo, Dobby malo.- dijo empezando a golpearse.

-¡Deja de hacer eso inútil! Quiero que te deshagas del cadáver, ¿me has oído? Y que nadie se entere de que murió aquí, ahora lárgate.-

Dobby desapareció con un "plin" llevándose a Rabastan con él, y entonces Lucius se acercó a Narcissa que estaba sentada en la hierba con expresión ausente.

-Cissy, Cissy…- dijo él cogiéndola y llevándola al interior de la casa. Sus ojos estaban de nuevo bañados en lágrimas y no era capaz de decir nada, porque no sabía qué hacer para tranquilizarla. La echó en la cama y se tumbó sobre su pecho empezando a llorar.

-Shhh, ya, tranquilo amor, no pasa nada, ya está…- lo tranquilizaba ella mientras acariciaba su pelo. Pero de pronto, un pequeño grito escapó de la garganta de ella, y él se levantó mirándola, pero Narcissa no lo miraba, sus ojos desorbitados estaban fijos detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y vio un pequeño charco de sangre manchado el blanco vestido de su mujer.

Lucius reaccionó de pronto, besándola y levantándose. -Tranquila, tranquila.- decía continuamente más para él que para ella. Cogió un puñado de polvos flu de al lado de la chimenea que tenía el dormitorio, y los echó en el fuego, para después meter la cabeza entre las verdes llamas.

Al momento, salió de nuevo y justo detrás de él apareció una medimaga.

-Te pondrás bien mi vida…- le susurró antes de besarle la frente y salir del cuarto, pues Airin, la medimaga, así se lo pidió.

Al cabo de una hora más o menos la puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Airin descubrió a Lucius sentado en una silla, su pelo estaba desordenado señal de que se había pasado la mano demasiadas veces para calmar los nervios. Enseguida se levantó al verla aparecer.

-La agresión que ha sufrido, ha sido grave.- empezó a habar la medimaga.

-Ella no está en peligro, pero el bebé que trae en camino sí. Si quiere que nazca bien, debe estar en cama los seis meses que le quedan de embarazo y tendrá que tomar pociones reconstituyentes dos veces al día hasta el alumbramiento.- Lucius asentía con la cabeza con una expresión difícil de describir en el rostro.

-Y una cosa más.- añadió ella poniendo una mano en su hombro. -Después de este niño no podrá tener más. Ya se lo he dicho yo, por experiencia sé lo difícil que puede resultar dar ese tipo de noticias a un ser querido, le he dado una poción para dormir antes de venir. Ahora déjela descansar, y cuando despierte cuídela mucho.-

-Sí, por supuesto… Gracias.- acertó a decir él. La medimaga sonrió tristemente y, tras darle las pociones, se fue.

Lucius entró en el dormitorio, hizo aparecer un sillón al lado de la cama y se sentó allí a velar su sueño. No volvería a dejarla sola, tenía que buscar la forma de que el señor tenebroso no le pusiera más misiones que lo alejaran de ella. Tal vez si empezara a trabajar en el ministerio… Ya le habían ofrecido un puesto allí, y podría tener información de primera mano para su señor.

…………………………………………………………………………….


	8. Chapter 8

Narcissa seguía tumbada en la cama, llevaba cinco meses sin poder moverse a penas, pero lo soportaba con el único consuelo de que su hijo naciese sano y salvo.

Lucius habló con Voldemort sobre la situación, y había empezado a trabajar en el ministerio de magia. Su papel era muy importante en ese momento porque un grupo de magos había empezado a proponer medidas más duras contra los seguidores del señor tenebroso.

A la cabeza de este movimiento estaba Barty Crouch padre. Su nombre empezaba a hacerse famoso entre los que oponían resistencia al señor oscuro, era admirado por muchos y seguido por muchos otros, empezaba a murmurarse que podría convertirse en el próximo ministro de magia, pues siempre estaba para todos los problemas que surgieran y para quien lo necesitara. Bueno no siempre.

En su propia casa, Barty Crouch hijo y su madre, a penas lo veían, pues este nuevo trabajo tenía muchas horas extra y acaparaban toda la atención del señor Crouch, que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que su propio hijo estaba entre la gente contra la que tan fervientemente luchaba.

Siempre había sido así, desde que Barty Junior era pequeño. Pero ahora algo había cambiado. Barty ya no estaba solo. Ahora tenía a Regulus, y las desatenciones de su padre las volcaba en atenciones para su pequeño Reg. Ahora Barty era completamente frío en su casa, y hasta se permitía sonreír mientras su padre le preguntaba qué tal todo sin escuchar su respuesta porque tenía prisa.

Había dejado de dar clase en Hogwarts, porque así lo había ordenado su señor, pero echaba de menos el trabajo de profesor, creía que se le daba bien. Pero esto también era capaz de soportarlo, con Regulus Black a su lado. Si en el futuro había otra misión en el colegio, la aceptaría de inmediato. Pero también era feliz así.

Regulus por su parte, respondía a todas las esperanzas que su familia había puesto en él. Había acabado el colegio con unas notas perfectas, y ahora era un excelente espía al servicio del bienestar de los sangre limpia.

Juntos estudiaban artes oscuras, juntos cumplían las misiones que el señor tenebroso les encomendaba, juntos hablaban en completa sincronía de cómo cambiar el orden mágico para un mundo mejor. Nunca dudaban de las ideas y órdenes de Voldemort, y este, en recompensa, les pagaba bien con felicitaciones y honores.

Juntos la vida cobraba completo sentido.

……………………………………………………………………….

Igor la echaba de menos. Sin Andrómeda se sentía, oscuro, sucio, miserable.

Tenía que verla, sabía que no debía, que era mejor así mientras ella lo rechazaba, pero tenía que verla.

Fue a su casa, pero allí le dijeron que la chica estaba viviendo en una aldea porque había encontrado trabajo allí. ¿Trabajo? ¿Una chica como ella? Igor se estremeció, había sido demasiado para ella lo que él le hizo vivir meses atrás. Se odió a sí mismo.

Cuando llegó a la dirección que Bellatrix le había dado, la chica no estaba en casa, así que se sentó y esperó a que llegara, estaba demasiado desesperado.

Al fin le pareció verla cruzar una esquina del fondo de la calle. _¿Por qué no se aparece?_

Iba a levantarse para decirle algo, pero la respuesta a su pregunta apareció andando justo detrás de ella, y él susurró un hechizo desilusionador para ocultarse y observar.

Un hombre unos treinta y pico años iba cogido de su mano. Igor entornó los ojos mirándolo con odio. Los dos iban riendo despreocupadamente, y Karkarov pensó con pesar que con él nunca se había reído así.

Al fin se pararon ante su puerta y él la besó. Ella le respondió y el mortífago tuvo que tener un gran autocontrol para no matarlo allí mismo.

-Dromeda…- _¡La llama Dromeda!_ -te quiero.- dijo él, Igor soltó un sonido despectivo pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

-Y yo a ti Ted.- susurró ella antes de volver a besarlo y se darse la vuelta para entrar en casa.

Pero él la volvió a llamar. -¡Tus llaves! A ver como pensabas abrir la puerta si las tengo yo.- rió el chico entregándole unos hierrecitos a Andrómeda.

_¡¿Llaves?! ¡Es un maldito muggle!_ Su Drómeda estaba con un miserable muggle en vez de con él.

Ella se sonrojó y las cogió, pero en cuanto Ted se dio la vuelta y anduvo unos pasos, Andrómeda sacó su varita y murmuró el hechizo para abrir la protección mágica de su nueva casa. Igor se coló tras ella.

-Veo que has estado muy ocupada.- le dijo con furia contenida.

La mujer se sobresaltó. -Igor…-

-Es un insulto a tu apellido que estés con un muggle.- le dijo friamente.

Ella comenzó a enfadarse. -En primer lugar, me da exactamente igual mi apellido, y en segundo lugar no es "un muggle", es una persona, se llama Ted Tonks y lo amo.- dijo poniendo las manos en jarras.

-Entonces definitivamente me he equivocado contigo. Si te juntas con muggles estás tan sucia como ellos.- escupió.

Andrómeda levantó la varita y Karkarov chocó contra la pared con un fuerte golpe.

-No te atrevas a volver a insultarnos.-

-Ya hasta hablas en plural.- dijo él con desprecio.

-¡Fuera de mi casa!- gritó ella fuera de sí.

-No pensaba quedarme.- dijo él, y ella lanzó un nuevo hechizo de modo que la casa lo expulsó y él cayó sobre la hierba del jardín.

-¡Ni siquiera sabe que eres una bruja! ¡Los muggles nos odian porque no nos entienden! ¡No vas a ser feliz Andrómeda! ¡Vuelve a tu mundo conmigo!- gritó desesperado desde fuera. Toda la respuesta de ella fue cerrar todas las persianas de la casa de un golpe.

-¡Es tu última oportunidad de entrar en razón! ¡Tu familia te expulsará cuando se enteren de esto! ¡No voy a volver!- gritó todavía antes de marcharse.

-¡Pues no vuelvas entonces!- se oyó la voz de ella desde dentro. Con una mirada de odio, Igor Karkarov se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

……………………………………………………………………..

La casa de las Black volvió a llenarse de flores, de vajillas de oro y de distinguidos invitados, aunque el ambiente era ciertamente distinto al de la boda de los Malfoy. Para empezar, las flores eran rojo sangre, y a la novia, vestida de blanco roto, la rodeaba un aura de poder y sensualidad muy distinta a la pureza de Narcissa.

Bellatrix y Rodolphus celebraban su boda.

Los invitados iban llegando, y Bellatrix salió corriendo al encuentro de su hermana, las dos emocionadas se abrazaron.

-Bella, me alegro muchísimo por ti.- sonrió la rubia. -Siento no haberte podido ayudar con los preparativos.-

-No te preocupes Cissy, tenías que guardar cama. Bueno, ¿dónde está mi sobrino?- sonrió la morena. Una sonrisa esplendida iluminó el cansado rostro de Narcissa y miró hacia atrás.

Lucius sujetaba una mantita de color verde, dentro se distinguía la rubia cabeza de un bebé recién nacido. Bella se acercó y le tocó la nariz, el bebé la miró con unos enormes ojos grises.

-Draco…- lo llamó su tía, y el pequeño sonrió. -¡Qué monada!- dijo la mortífaga. -Sinceramente no sé como podéis.- rió mientras abrazaba a los padres y se marchaba saltando como una niña pequeña.

Narcissa le sonrió a su marido, que la miraba extrañado por el comentario, como diciéndole que no le diera importancia.

-Es que Bella no tendría paciencia para criar un niño.- le explicó.

Lucius rió. -La verdad es que no me la imagino con hij...-

-¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?!- todas las voces se apagaron súbitamente al grito de Bellatrix.

-Pero Bella, quería que lo conocierais. Es tu boda y me pareció buen momento…-

Bellatrix miraba a Andrómeda con odio, y Narcissa se apresuró a acercarse. -¿Qué…?- empezó a preguntar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!- empezó a gritar la morena descontrolada.

-Bella tranquilízate y haz el favor de contarme porque le habas así a nuestra hermana.-

-¡Esta ya no es mi hermana! ¡Se ha casado con un asqueroso muggle! ¡Eso es lo que ha hecho!- le dijo Bellatriz completamente histérica. Narcissa miró fijamente a Drómeda.

-¿Es eso cierto?-

-¡No me parece para tanto! Me casé y no os lo dije, de acuerdo, pero porque sabría que no me lo permitiríais.- Lloró Andrómeda. Narcissa se tapaba la boca con horror y Bella estaba roja de furia.

-¡Claro que no te lo hubiéramos permitido! Es un grandísimo error.- le dijo la rubia.

-Pues no sabes lo mejor. Anda pequeña rebelde, dile lo que has hecho.- Dijo Bellatrix.

-No me parece… ¡Oh bien! Adopté a la hija de Ted, mi marido.-

-Continua.- apremió la morena.

-Y lo hice del modo mágico, con un juramento inquebrantable.- terminó la castaña sin dejarse atacar.

Narcissa se desmayó, y Bellatrix agarró a Andrómeda del cuello.

-Estás expulsada de esta familia, lo escogiste a él, y ahora no te atrevas a volver. A partir de ahora para nosotras, nunca has existido.- le dijo fríamente.

-Pero Bella…-

-¡Fuera!-

-Cissy…- le dijo a su recién despertada hermana a la que Lucius sostenía.

-Adiós Drómeda.- dijo la rubia bajando la cabeza.

Andrómeda indignada, cogió del brazo a su marido, al que nadie había siquiera mirado, y salió de la casa hasta desaparecer junto a él.

…………………………………………………………………………


	9. Chapter 9

Los invitados acababan de irse, y los novios estaban en el dormitorio de Bellatrix, era una antigua costumbre de la familia Black, la primera noche de bodas se pasaba en la habitación de ella.

Rodolphus estaba contento, sabía que Voldemort sentía algo especial por su, ahora, esposa. Los había visto besarse. Pero la había conseguido él, le había robado al señor tenebroso la mujer que seguramente había escogido.

Ese había sido el primer golpe, pero algún día daría el golpe final y lo mataría. Tenía que vengar la muerte de su hermano.

Rabastan había desaparecido misteriosamente meses atrás, y Rodolphus estaba convencido de que el señor tenebroso se había encargado de él.

Esa noche, sin embargo, nada importaba salvo Bellatrix. La miró con lujuria, y ella le sonrió y se acercó a él.

Rodolphus la atrajo hacia si, y ella se sentó sobre él. La cola del vestido de novia caía hacia atrás cubriendo la piernas de él y gran parte del suelo. Los blancos muslos de ella en cambio, sobresalían de la tela rodeándolo.

Rodolphus intentó colocarse encima de ella sin parar de besarla, pero Bella no le dejó, ella no era una mujer fácil de doblegar y él sonrió. Pero de pronto, un alarido de dolor salió de la garganta de ella, un segundo más tarde sin embargo sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

Rodolphus no podía, no quería creerlo, así que la tomó bruscamente de la muñeca izquierda para exponer así su antebrazo. Se había atrevido a hacerlo y en su noche de bodas… _¡maldito bastardo!_

Bella no parecía nada contrariada con la llamada, al contrario. En ese momento acariciaba con veneración la marca tenebrosa enrojecida marcada en su piel.

…………………………………………………………………..

-Me ha llamado señor.- dijo la mortífaga segundos más tarde haciendo una reverencia.

Voldemort esbozó una torcida sonrisa, el corazón de ella se aceleró. -Felicidades por tu nueva adquisición.- siseó mientras acariciaba a su serpiente.

Bellatrix sonrió. -Gracias mi Lord.-

-Hay algo que debo contarle.- se apresuró a decir ella al ver que él se disponía a despedirla.

-Tú dirás.-

-Rodolphus planea matarle. Lo leí en su mente hace unos minutos. -Voldemort rió, con una risa fría e inhumana. A ella se erizó el bello de la nuca, era la primera vez que lo oía reír.

-Supongo que pensó que no necesitaba usar oclumancia con su querida mujercita.- sonrió ella mirándolo con adoración.

-Acércate.- susurró él. La morena se aproximó, y él comenzó a acariciar su pelo como segundos antes hiciera con su mascota.

-Eres una fiel mortífaga Bella.-

-Siempre.- susurró ella con la voz cortada de emoción.

-Te mereces tenerme esta noche.- Bella tembló. -Y si Rodolphus me traiciona me encargaré de que lo maten.-

-Si mi marido lo traiciona, lo mataré yo misma. -Voldemort le sonrió, y ella no necesitó más señal para acercarse del todo y besar tan ansiada boca.

Él movió la muñeca y a continuación dejó caer a Bellatrix en el lecho que acababa de aparecer para colocarse sobre ella.

Ella no era una mujer fácil de doblegar, pero él era Lord Voldemort y gustosa se dejó llevar.

…………………………………………………………………….

Había pasado un mes, y Voldemort los reunió a todos.

-Necesito un elfo doméstico para una misión.- Les dijo.

Lucius y Narcissa se miraron, encantados le hubieran dejado a Dobby para que le sirviera, pero sin él no tenían con quien dejar a Draco durante las reuniones.

En el lado opuesto del círculo, dos hombres también se miraron. El mayor sonrió animando al más joven y este asintió con decisión.

-Mi Lord.- Lo llamó. Voldemort se volvió hacia él. -Será un honor ofrecer al elfo de la familia para lo que necesite.- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Cómo te llamas joven?-

-Regulus Arturus Black señor.- dijo el muchacho quitándose la máscara.

-Serás recompensado Regulus Black. Hazlo llamar.-

-¡Kreacher!- llamó Regulus.

-¿El amo Regulus me ha llamado?- sonrió el elfo haciendo una marcada reverencia.

-Sí.- sonrió el chico -Vas a hacer una misión para el señor tenebroso. Harás lo que él te ordene y luego volverás a casa. ¿Lo has entendido?-

-Sí amo Regulus. Kreacher hará lo que usted ordene. Será un honor trabajar para usted señor.- dijo inclinándose una vez frente a cada hombre.

-Muy bien.- dijo el Lord. Despidió a los mortífagos y se quedó a solas con el elfo.

-Acompáñame.- le susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

………………………………………………………………..

Al mes siguiente, Barty lloraba en silencio frente a un sepulcro de piedra. Lo acompañaban Narcissa, Lucius, Bellatrix y Rodolphus.

El resto de personas que acudieron al entierro eran de la orden del fénix, pues los padres de Regulus habían muerto hace tiempo.

Barty miró con odio a Sirius. A Reg no le hubiera gustado que el traidor de su hermano asistiera a su funeral.

Aunque el féretro estaba vacío, así que realmente no importaba. No habían encontrado el cuerpo de Regulus, pero tras un mes desaparecido lo habían dado por muerto.

Barty sentía que su vida iba perdiendo fuerza por momentos, no tenía ganas de existir, no tenía ganas de luchar, no sin su pequeño Regulus de su mano.

-No puedo entender cómo pueden seguir a un amo que a la mínima oportunidad los mata.- susurró Sirius a un hombre joven pero canoso que estaba a su lado.

-Aún no puedo creer que Reg fuera un seguidor de quien-tú-sabes.- susurró horrorizada una mujer pelirroja abrazada a su marido, moreno y con gafas.

Barty sintió de pronto que todo el pesar desaparecía de sus venas sustituido por una ira indescriptible.

-Pues lo era Lily. Era un maldito espía.- susurró indignado un hombre moreno.

-Frank, un respeto, que estamos en un entierro.- le dijo el canoso.

_¡Lo saben! Los de la orden saben que Regulus era un espía._

Seguro que lo habían matado. Voldemort no hubiera acabado con él, Regulus no había hecho nada malo. Al contrario, acababa de prestarle a su elfo doméstico y el Lord le había dicho que lo recompensaría.

La furia, la impotencia, las ansias de venganza empezaron a llenar de energía a Barty Crouch. Tan intensamente que comenzó a temblar.

-Barty…- susurró Bellatrix. -¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Esos malditos seguidores de Dumbledore lo mataron Bella…- susurró con amargos sollozos.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Ellos sabían que era un espía, lo acabo de escuchar. Esto no quedará así…- Barty parecía fuera de sí, aunque seguía hablando en susurros.

Antes de que ella lograra reaccionar, Barty se había lanzado contra los miembros de la orden del fénix.

-¡Vosotros lo matasteis!- gritó mientras empezaba a estrangular a Sirius. Había dejado de llorar y una mirada febril y desquiciada asomaba a sus ojos.

-¡Barty!- Gritó Lucius apartándolo- -Vamonos.- dijo firmemente mientras lo agarraba y los cinco desaparecían.

Sirius se quedó agarrándose el cuello dolorido y tosiendo. -¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado al loco ese?- dijo con dificultad.

……………………………………………………………….

Horas más tarde, Barty estaba solo en su habitación. Hacía aparecer mariposas con la varita y a continuación les prendía fuego. Una y otra vez.

Estaba llorando de nuevo, pero sabía que esas serían las últimas lágrimas derramadas por Reg.

A partir de ese momento dedicaría toda su vida a vengarlo. Viviría por y para el señor oscuro, que es lo que Regulus hubiera querido, y lucharía fervientemente contra los que le arrebataron la vida. A Regulus y a él, porque desde ese momento Barty se sentía muerto.


	10. Chapter 10

Andrómeda estaba en la cocina. Movía la varita con soltura, y los calcetines recién recogidos se doblaban y entraban solos en un gran cajón. Su hija Nymphadora, de ocho años, la observaba mientras lo hacía.

De pronto, una lechuza blanca entró por la ventana dejando caer el periódico a los pies de la madre, que se quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos la portada. La niña no se había dado cuenta de nada y gritó emocionada:

-¡Yo le pago mamá!- sólo le dejaban tocar dinero mágico para pagar el periódico, ya que vivían en un barrio muggle.

-Claro cariño.- dijo Drómeda cogiendo el diario del suelo. La niña cogió un puñadito de monedas de bronce y lo metió en el saco que llevaba la lechuza atado a la pata. El cuanto lo hizo, el ave salió volando de nuevo. Sólo entonces, la pequeña Tonks miró a su madre y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa mamá?-

-Nada mi niña.- contestó la madre dejando la noticia encima de la mesa y secándose las lágrimas. -Un viejo amigo…- dijo simplemente.

La niña suspiró, a veces su madre se ponía muy rara.

Drómeda salió de la cocina y se metió en su dormitorio. Entonces Nymphadora se acercó a la mesa con cuidado, intentó no hacer ruido, pero se tropezó con una silla y ésta calló al suelo.

-Dora ¿estás bien?- gritó su padre desde el jardín.

-¡Sí papá!- ¿por qué tenía que ser tan patosa? Por fin llegó junto a la mesa y se puso de puntillas para ver lo que había entristecido a su madre.

La primera página tenía dos fotografías de dos hombres a los que nunca había visto, arriba se podía leer: "El ministerio ha atrapado a dos seguidores de quien-ustedes-saben: Igor Karkarov y Antonin Dolohov. Tras el juicio, celebrado el pasado jueves, han sido condenados a cadena perpetua en Azkaban."

………………………………………………………………….

El sol del atardecer se colaba por los ventanales iluminando las habitaciones.

Un pequeño Draco iba correteando torpemente por toda la mansión. Había cumplido un año tan solo un mes atrás. Su padre lo perseguía riendo y el niño soltaba un gritito de emoción cada vez que estaba a punto de atraparlo.

Narcissa estaba sentada en un gran sillón mientras seguía los juegos con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro.

De pronto, el niño cogió la varita de Lucius que estaba encima de una mesita y corrió a esconderse. Sus padres, asustados corrieron tras él y se la quitaron mientras Draco empezaba a llorar.

-¿Se juega con la varita de papá?- le reprendió la rubia. El pequeño negó con la cabeza.

-No ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar ella. -Pues no vuelvas a cogerla.-

Al final le sonrió, y Draco sonrió a su vez, antes de empezar a correr riendo de nuevo para que su padre lo siguiera.

……………………………………………………………………

En otra casa, era el cumpleaños de otro niño. Encima de la mesa había una tarta con un gran "uno" dibujado.

-…Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos Harry…- cantaban una mujer pelirroja y un hombre moreno y una viejecita. Los tres aplaudieron al acabar de cantar.

-Gracias por venir Batidla.- le sonrió Lily Potter a la anciana.

-No podía perderme el cumpleaños del hermoso hijo que tenéis.- sonrió ella. -Pero es una pena que no pueda venir nadie más.-

Lily suspiró, era la única forma de proteger a Harry del señor tenebroso, pero la verdad es que estar allí encerrados era duro para ella y para James más todavía. En ese momento, sin embargo, su marido cogía a Harry riendo.

-¡Hora de abrir los regalos!- le decía. La pelirroja casi llora de emoción al ver la gran montaña de regalos que le habían hecho a su hijo, los de la orden eran como una gran familia.

-¡Para Harry de su padrino! A ver, a ver… espero que sea un buen regalo, sino se lo devuelvo a Sirius para que compre algo mejor.-

-¡James!- rieron las dos mujeres, el moreno se encogió de hombros.

El paquete se abrió al fin y cayó una graciosa escoba de juguete, James cogió emocionado al bebé y lo subió encima para enseñarle cómo volar.

A los pocos minutos, el niño reía feliz mientras corría a diez centímetros del suelo con su nuevo juguete. No se hubiera bajado en todo el día, pero dieron el juego por terminado cuando Harry chocó contra el gato y éste salió corriendo asustado.

……………………………………………………………………….

Los meses pasaban sin que pudiera hacer nada más que esperar. Y por fin una tarde, la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-Señor.- dijo uno de los mortífagos bajando la cabeza. -Pettigrew ha pedido audiencia para verlo. Dice que tiene noticias importantes que darle.-

Voldemort bufó, ¿qué noticias importantes podía tener un inútil como Pettigrew? Sin embargo lo hizo pasar. Si las noticias solo servían para hacerle perder el tiempo, lo haría pagar. Así al menos tendría algo con que divertirse.

A los posos segundos, un tembloroso mortífago entró en la estancia.

-Habla. Más te vale que valga la pena.-

El mortífago no pudo reprimir un gritito de terror, y Voldemort sonrió entre asqueado y divertido.

-Mi…mi señor.- tartamudeó, pero la voz no le salía.

-Habla de una vez.-

-Puedo entregarle a los Potter. Me han hecho su guardián secreto.- dijo muy rápidamente.

Los finos labios de Voldemort se estiraron en una macabra sonrisa mientras entraba en la mente de Pettigrew y confirmaba lo que este acababa de decir.

-Nunca lo hubiera esperado de ti. Pero muy bien Peter…-

-Gracias señor.- dijo torpemente el mortífago mientras sonreía.

-Ahora vete.- Meter Pettigrew no lo hizo repetirlo y salió corriendo de allí. La sola presencia de su señor hacía que temblara de arriba abajo.

…………………………………………………………………..

-¿Me ha llamado mi lord?-

-Sí Bella, pasa.- La mortífaga se acercó andando elegantemente e inclinándose frente a él se quitó la máscara.

-Bella, Bella… Hace a penas unas horas he sabido donde se esconden los Potter.-

-Sabía que lo conseguiría señor.- dijo ella con devoción.

Voldemort sonrió antes de proseguir.

-Según la profecía, cuando esta noche el niño muera, ya no quedará nadie con posibilidad de vencerme. Y cuando esto ocurra me desharé de los pocos estúpidos que sigan estando en mi contra y sacaré a la luz cuan profundamente me he metido en el ministerio de magia.

¿Sabes lo que eso significa Bella? Significa que triunfaremos, y que os daré todo lo que prometí, un nuevo orden… siempre y cuando sigáis a mi servicio, por supuesto.-

Bellatrix lo observaba absorta.

-Tu marido será uno de los primeros en morir, esta misma noche.-

La morena lo miró, seguía dispuesta a matarlo, si era eso lo que el señor oscuro trataba de averiguar.

-No es por eso por lo que te he llamado, sé que me eres completamente fiel, por eso estás aquí.

Cuando me haga con el poder… oficialmente, me gustaría tener a alguien por encima de los demás mortífagos, una persona a la que considerar casi como un igual.-

Bella tembló. ¿Estaba oyendo lo que ella creía?

-Voy a tenerte más cerca de lo que nunca he tenido a nadie. A ojos de todos gobernarás a mi lado. Aunque tú y yo sabemos que un paso por encima mía y estás muerta.- siseó.

-Nunca osaría intentarlo mi lord.-

Voldemort sonrió satisfecho.

-Entonces elige Bellatrix Black. Cuando me libre de la única y remota amenaza que existe para mí, matarás a tú marido y te unirás a mí para gobernar a mi lado. ¿Prefieres obedecer o morir?- dijo en un frío susurro.

-Obedezco mi lord.- sonrió ella con su mirada cargada de fascinación y adoración.

-No esperaba menos de ti.- dijo él acercándose a ella y agarrándola del pelo para hacerle levantar la barbilla lentamente. Cuando la tuvo al alcance de su boca la besó.

-Esta noche, Bella. A mí llamada matarás a Rodolphus y te reunirás conmigo.-

-Sí mi señor.- dijo ella besándole la mano antes de salir.

………………………………………………………………


	11. Chapter 11

Era la noche del treinta y uno de octubre, un montón de niños muggles corrían disfrazados por las calles, pero Bella ni los miraba.

Estaba escondida cerca de su casa, Rodolphus, su marido, dormía sin sospechar siquiera que una lenta y dolorosa muerte le esperaba dentro de poco.

Bellatrix volvió a levantar la manga de su túnica y observó su marca, puso los labios sobre ella, como si Él pudiera sentirla aunque sabía que no era así.

Era cerca de la media noche, en cualquier momento la marca tenebrosa le quemaría y entonces sería el momento.

De pronto, sintió algo que nunca antes le había pasado. Sintió como una descarga eléctrica en su brazo izquierdo. Algo iba mal.

-Mi lord…- susurró. Pero al momento el susurro se convirtió en un grito, la marca en su brazo estaba fría, fría como el hielo, y ese hielo subía metiéndose por sus venas e inundando el cuerpo entero. Oyó un grito similar al suyo dentro de su casa, a Rodolphus debía estarle ocurriendo lo mismo.

Súbitamente el hielo desapareció, ya no sentía nada. Casi sabiendo con lo que iba a encontrarse, levantó de nuevo su manga izquierda. La calavera y la serpiente, normalmente de un negro brillante, a penas si se distinguían de la piel.

-¡¡NO!!- gritó fuera de sí.

Entró corriendo en su casa y se echó encima de un asustado Rodolphus para casi arrancarle la manga del pijama y comprobar que a él le había ocurrido lo mismo.

-¡No!... no… no…- empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella? ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó él.

-¿No lo entiendes imbecil?- dijo ella en agonía, agarrándolo por el cuello de la túnica.

………………………………………………………………………

-¡Quien-vosotros-sabéis ha caído!- la gente gritaba emocionada, los murmullos surgían por todas partes. -Los Potter…- -Su hijo Harry.-

El mundo mágico lo celebraba, bueno, no todo el mundo mágico.

Sirius lloraba amargamente abrazado a Lupin, sólo tres palabras llenaban su mente: James. Lily. Harry.

Aunque dos nuevas palabras se unieron de pronto. Pettigrew. Venganza.

Enfebrecido por las ansias de venganza, decidió ir a por el traidor, aunque antes debía poner a su ahijado a salvo, cuál no fue su sorpresa al ver que alguien ya había ido a por el bebé. Hagrid insistió en que debía llevárselo, y él sólo pudo prestarle su moto.

De nuevo quedó solo con un solo propósito.

Horas más tarde se lo llevaban camino de Azkaban mientras él reía enloquecido. Iría a la cárcel, sí. Pero había vengado las muertes de su mejor amigo y su familia.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Lucius miró a Narcissa. -¿Estás bien?-

Sus marcas acababan de desaparecer y los dos se levantaban doloridos de suelo.

-Sí… Lucius. ¿Ha muerto?-

-No lo sé, pero ¿por qué, si no, iba a desaparecer la marca?-

-Esta noche iba a matar al niño de los Potter.- dijo una voz muy tomada. El matrimonio se volvió hacia la chimenea, por donde acababan de entrar Bellatrix y Rodolphus.

-Por lo visto cuando lo intentó la maldición rebotó y le dio a él.- sonó la voz de Barty, al momento, entró también al salón de los Malfoy.

-Eso es imposible.- dijo Bella.

-Es lo que está diciendo todo el mundo.- se encogió de hombros el joven rubio.

Los cinco se miraron, sin ponerse de acuerdo se habían reunido allí, como tantas otras veces, solo que esta vez su señor había caído.

-¡No ha muerto! ¡No puede estar muerto!- Gritó de pronto Bellatrix. Barty rió amargamente, y a los otros les recorrió un escalofrío. Ese muchacho no era el mismo desde que murió Regulus.

-También los hay que están diciendo eso.- comentó e hizo una pausa hasta que todos lo miraron.- No han encontrado cadáver.

La mortífaga rió con una risa tan desgarrada y demente como se había vuelto la de Barty. -¡Lo sabía!- gritó.

-¡Vamos a torturar hasta que alguien nos diga que ha sido de él! ¡Cuando consigamos que vuelva seremos recompensados! ¡VENGANZA!- estaba fuera de sí y todos la miraron asustados, todos menos Barty, que reía con ella.

-¡Sí! ¡Venganza! ¡Venganza!- la coreaba.

-¡Vamos ahora mismo!- chilló ella.

-¡Sí!- dijo él levantando el puño.

-Venganza…- dijo Rodolphus y bajo la asombrada mirada de su esposa se unió a ellos, Bella sonrió.

-Cissy vamos.- dijo tendiéndole la mano a su hermana.

Pero la rubia miraba a los ojos a su marido, luego sus dos miradas se dirigieron al cuarto del bebé y al final habló Lucius.

-Nosotros no vamos Bella. Tenemos un hijo al que proteger.-

Bellatrix escupió en el suelo frente a ellos, y luego cogió con un brazo a Rodolphus y con el otro a Barty y los tres volieron a marcharse a través del verde fuego.

Los Malfoy se miraron y se abrazaron. Ya no le debían nada a Voldemort, no ahora que estaba muerto.

Lo importante ahora era protegerse. No dejarían que ningún miembro de la familia sufriera.

Renegarían del nombre de Voldemort una y mil veces si eso era necesario para proteger a Draco. Ya no le debían nada al señor caído. Pero le debían todo a su pequeño, y a ellos mismos.

……………………………………………………………………..

Los primeros que encontraron por los alrededores del cuartel de la orden, fueron el matrimonio Longbotton.

Los rodearon apuntándoles con las varitas, y Bella fue la primera en preguntar.

-¿Dónde está el señor tenebroso?- dijo con peligrosa suavidad.

-¡Muerto, maldita mortífaga! ¡Ya no podéis hacer nada, está muerto!- rió Frank, su mujer Alice se tapó la boca cuando la maldición de Bellatrix le dio en el pecho.

Pronto empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, porque la mortífaga ponía toda su ira en la imperdonable.

A los pocos minutos se cansaron de preguntar, estaba claro que no sabían nada. Sin embargo siguieron torturándoles.

Rodolphus sentía que tenía que vengarse de los de la orden por arrebatarle la posibilidad de acabar con Voldemort él mismo. Ahora su hermano estaba muerto y él no había podido vengar su muerte. Con alguien habría que pagarlo. Alice gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras él la torturaba.

Barty torturaba a Frank mientras pensaba en Regulus. Lo habían matado, ellos lo habían matado, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de devolverles el dolor que él sufrió por su culpa. Aumentó la intensidad del dolor, mientras con una mirada demente pensaba en cómo sería recompensado si algún día su señor volviera. Haría que Reg estuviera orgulloso de él allí donde se encontrara.

Bella dejó de apuntar a Frank y la apuntó a ella. Alice Longbotton empezó a convulsionar y a echar espuma por la boca, y Bellatrix sonrió destrozada. Sufría porque justo cuando estaba a punto de conseguir a su adorado amo, el destino se lo había arrebatado. Sufría porque ya no tenía sentido matar a Rodolphus, no si Él no se lo ordenaba. Sufría porque no sabía donde encontrar a su señor, ni siquiera sabía si seguía vivo. Sufría porque lo amaba, y él había desaparecido.

A lo lejos escucharon sonidos de maldiciones, pero ninguno de los tres dejó a los Longbotton, ni salió huyendo. ¿Qué más daba todo ya?

Al fin Rodolphus agarró a los otros dos, alegando que si los pillaban no podrían encontrar al lord, y se desaparecieron justo a tiempo.

……………………………………………………………………………

Meses más tarde, los tres fueron juzgados y condenados por haber torturado a Alice y Frank Longbotton hasta la locura.

Igor los había acusado de mortífagos, pero esto solo le importó a Rodolphus. Los otros se dejaron guiar a Azkaban sonriendo con la locura reflejada en sus ojos. Andaban por el pasillo con una docena de aurores rodeándolos.

El primero en encarcelar fue Rodolphus. -Te quiero Bella.- dijo a su mujer, ella no se molestó en contestar.

Luego fue Barty, los dos se miraron y se sonrieron sinceramente, solo el otro sabía como se sentían en ese momento.

Cuando Bellatrix fue metida en su celda, se sentó en el suelo y contempló su casi desaparecida marca, Su marca.

Él volvería un día, vencerían al estúpido niño Potter, matarían a Rodolphus, y juntos, como Él le ordenó. Gobernarían el mundo mágico.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**.Fín. **

**Gracias si has leído hasta aquí.**

**Iss_bELL**


End file.
